1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cameras, and particularly to a low cost tripod head for supporting cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Tripods are used for supporting cameras to allow steady shooting of the cameras and include a tripod head, which allows a user to adjust a shoot angle of the camera. At present, the tripod head generally has a complicated adjusting structure, increasing cost of the tripod head.
What is needed therefore is a tripod head addressing the limitations described.